


Through the Gate

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Photoshop, Whogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were going to bring me here before, you know.”</p>
<p>“I was? Where did end up going instead?”</p>
<p>“Slough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Gate

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - it's [here](http://thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/137100900526/you-were-going-to-bring-me-here-before-you).) Thanks!


End file.
